In the related art, a display with a camera function is typically provided with a front camera which is generally disposed at an upper part of the display. When a user takes a selfie using such a display with the front camera, he needs to look steadily at the front camera so as to acquire a photo with high quality. In this case, the user cannot gaze at the screen to observe effect of the selfie at the same time. However, if the user moves eyes from the front camera and looks steadily at the screen, a selfie with high quality cannot be acquired.